With the continuous improvement of people's living standards, there are more and more family cars. When people go shopping, they usually drive by themselves, which makes it difficult to find a parking location in the parking lot of a mall.
Nowadays, when users go to the parking lot to park, they generally do not know available locations in the parking lot. Only under the guidance of a security guard, they can find available parking locations in a certain area.